ily
by kakes
Summary: An IM fanfic. drama goes on through out the day, Bella and the Cullens talk about it on IM. I really suck at summaries! r&r please.
1. welcome to IM

Chapter 1:

**Bella: vampgirl**

**Edward: edwardCullen**

**Alice: pixiechik**

**Emmett: imstrongerthanu**

**Rosalie: imprettierthanu**

**Jasper: scarred4life**

Vampgirl: alice u r the best! I luv this new computer!

Pixiechik: no prob bella. I just thought we cud talk this way instead of the fone. This is more fun!

Vampgirl: yea but u just bought us all computers. U didn't need to do that.

Pixiechik: ur computer was sooo slow. It wud take u 15 mins 2 write 1 word!

Vampgirl: true

Edwardcullen has logged on

Vampgirl: Edward!!

Edwardcullen: hello love.

Pi xiechik: cud hav piked a more boring screen name. jeez.

Vampgirl: I like it 

Pixiechik: no? really?

Edwardcullen: thanx 4 laptops alice. They're really nice.

Pixiechik: no prob glad u like it.

Vampgirl: I gg. C u l8r guys. Love u Edward 3

Vampgirl is no longer avail.

Edwardcullen: wat does 3 mean.

Pixiechik: it's a heart sideways.

Edwardcullen: oh

Pixiechik: and people think ur smart?

Edwardcullen: haha

…

Edwardcullen : Alice

…

Edwardcullen: r u there?

Pixiechik: family meeting… living room… now!!

**Okay is it good? Bad? Alright? Review please!**


	2. Confessions

**Just so everyone knows this takes place in the middle of Eclipse. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Pixiechik: Edward Cullen y won't u tell Bella?

Edwardcullen: She has enough to worry about

Scarred4life: So u think leaving off till the last minute will make it easier? If there's one thing I know about Bella it's that she hates surprises.

Edwardcullen: Yeah I will, just give me a couple days

Pixiechik: weeks is more like it.

Imstrongerthanu& Imprettierthanu have logged on

Imstrongerthanu: Hey guys! SUP!!!

Imprettierthanu: did u tell Bella yet?

Edwardcullen: ummm…

Imprettierthanu: Wait, u didn't? Y!!??

Imstrongerthanu: Cuz our little brother is afraid of breaking little delicate Bella.

Edwardcullen: Shut up Emmett

Imstrongerthanu: or wat ull smother me 2?

Scarred4life: Ummm Emmett…

Imstrongerthanu: watfdtrcf

Pixiechik: wat does watdtrcf mean?

Scared4life: Yea hold on.

Imprettierthanu: any idea?

Pixiechik: No. Jasper, Edward, Emmett?

Scarred4life: I warned him.

Imprettierthanu: Wat happened??!!!

Scarred4life: Edward kind of… um

Imstrongerthanu: What the hell Edward.

Edwardcullen: That'll teach u

Pixiechik: excuse me for cutting in on ur "man time" but we were just wondering WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!!!???

Imstrongerthanu: Edward tackled me.

Pixiechik: HAHA!!!

Imstrongerthanu: Ohhh, it's on Edward. Wait until I see bella

Vampgirl has logged on

Vampgirl: Hi guys

Imstrongerthanu: Perfect

Vampgirl: What?

Edwardculllen: Nothing

Imstrongerthanu: R u gonna tell her?

Vampgirl: Tell me wat

Imstrongerthanu: O its nothing, apparently Edward doesn't trust u enuff. Don't worry bout it.

Vampgirl: Edward, wat is it.

Edwardcullen: Emmett, I'd run.

Imstrongerthanu is no longer avail.

Pixiechik: yea we're out too. Byeas

Imprettierthan u, Scarred4life, and Pixiechik are no longer avail.

Vampgirl: Edward y don't u trust me?

Edwardcullen: Bella, I trust u 100%. U know Emmett

Vampgir: wat aren't u telling me?

Edwardcullen:…

Vampgirl:Edward!

Edwardcullen: ok, the other day Alice had a vision.

Vampgirl: and

Edwardcullen: and she saw something bad.

Vampgirl: How bad?

Edwardcullen: Volturi bad.

Vampgirl: I c

Edwardcullen: it looks like if we don't make it so ur heart stops in 1 week, they will

Vampgirl: And u didn't think that I might want 2 know that!!!???

Edwardcullen: It's not a definite and I didn't want 2 worry u.

Vampgirl: incase you're wondering, yea, im worried!!

Edwardcullen: Im sorry, love. I didn't know how to tell u.

Vampgirl is no longer avail.

Edwardcullen: Great, just great.


	3. apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Pixiechik: So how'd it go?

Edwardcullen: Like u don't already know.

Pixiechik: Yeah. It's okay. She'll get ova it.

Edwardcullen: If I had told her right away she wudn't hav anything 2 "get ova".

Scarred4life: True.

Imstrongerthanu: Well Edward, Im mad u 2

Edwardcullen: I'm gonna regret this. Why r u mad me Emmett?

Imstringerthanu: If Bella gets 2 pissed she's nt gonna come ova anymore. I'm not going to get 2 tease my human sister.

Scarred4life: Emmett…

Imstrongerthanu: I mean if u keep getting her this angry shes gonna go running to the dog

Pixiechik: Emmett…

Imstrongerthanu: I don't think u ever let her hav fun do u?

Edwardcullen: Hav I ever told u ur an intelligent, funny, extraordinary guy?

Imstrongerthanu: O yea well ur…wait wat…

Edwardcullen: Hav I ever told u that?

Imstrongerthanu: No

Edwardcullen: Good

Imstrongerthanu: Wow where did u come up with that 1, spongebob squarepants? Or was it just your largish brain?

Edwardcullen: What was that second 1?

Imstrongerthanu: Haha

Scarred4life: I gotta say I was expecting a lot more…violence.

Imstrongerthanu: That's just cuz little eddie knows im right.

Edwardcullen: I hate 2 admit it but yea he's right. But if he ever calls me Eddie again I will literally kill him.

Imstrongerthanu: I'm right?... I mean… I am!

Scarred4life: He is?

Pixiechik: I didn't even c that 1 cumin.

Edwardcullen: If I don't loosen up im gonna lose her.

Pixiechik: Try 2 talk 2 her!!!

Edwardcullen: She won't answer the phone. And she locked her window.

Imstrongerthanu: Ur a freakin vampire. U shudnt b derailed by a locked window.

Edwardcullen: Im not gonna break into her house stupid.

Imstrongerthanu: C that? That is exactly the kind of thing im talkin about take some action 4 1ce in ur life.

Edwardcullen: Thank u Dr. Phil.

Scarred4life: I thought I was the emotional 1.

Pixiechik: Try her 1 more time. She isn't very good staying mad. U no her. Good luck.

Pixiechik, scarred4life, and Imstrongerthanu are no longer avail.

Edwardcullen: Bella. I'm really sorry.

Vampgirl auto away message: I just want to be alone.

Edwardcullen: Please. I know you're there.

Vampgirl auto way message: I just want to be alone.

Edwardcullen: What I did was inexcusable. I don't expect to be forgiven so easily. I just want you to know that the second you decide to forgive me, I'll be there.

Vampgirl:…

Edwardcullen: Bella?

Vampgirl: Promise that you won't do it again

Edwardcullen: I promise

Vampgirl: I'm expecting u 2 be here in 10…9…

Edwardcullen is no longer avail.

**I need reviews people!!! I need to know what's good and what I need to improve! Please, please, please.**


	4. Decisions

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. But here it is.**

Vampgirl: Hey Edward!

Edwardcullen: Hello love.

Pixiechik: Oh good u guys r talking to each other!

Vampgirl: As long as he nvr does it again.

Edwardcullen: I wnt.

Scarred4life: Hate 2 break this all up, but the Volturi r still gonna be here next week. Wat r we gonna do?

Vampgirl: Clearly the only option is 2 turn me. Rite?

Edwardcullen: No. There must be another option.

Pixiechik: Carlisle and Esme are away so I'll invite them 2 the chat and rose and Emmett 2.

Imstrongerthanu, imprettierthanu, mamavamp, and have joined the chat

Pixiechik: there nw we're all here. So wats the decision?

Vampgirl: I dnt no how u all feel, but I'd rather live longer than nxt week.

Edwardcullen: We r nt letting u die bella. All im saying is tht there is a better way. I told u about my hiding plan.

Vampgirl: Is it really tht terrible 4 me 2 be with u 4ever.

: I think what Edward is trying to say is that this is a huge decision and he doesn't want you forced into it.

Edwardcullen: I no u think ur sure love, but wat if u change ur mind. Theres no going back.

Vampgirl: I won't ever change my mind about u.

Edwardcullen: …Ok.

Pixiechik: Ok… wat?

Edwardcullen: Ok… if she's sure then I won't stop her.

Imstrongerthanu: YAY!!!!

Vampgirl: Ur serious?

Edwardcullen: Its ur mortality Bella. If u want 2 throw it away its up 2 u.

Vampgirl: Im nt throwin it away if im with u.

Imstrongerthanu: *Barf* save being mushy 4 when u r alone. We still hav so many human experiences bella has 2 have.

Imprettierthanu: Can I go shopping now? Alice u wanna come?

Pixiechik: Of course. Bella needs a new wardrobe.

Vampgirl: Fantastic.

: Esme and I have to go to the convention.

Mamavamp: Emmett don't break the house!

Pixiechik, Imprettierthanu, and Mamavamp is no longer logged on

Imstrongerthanu: God she never lets me have any fun!!!!!

Imstrongerthanu is no longer logged on

Edwardcullen: Ru SURE Bella?

Vampgirl: Yes 100%

Edwardcullen: Ok, but still…I want 2 know something.

Vampgirl: anything.

Vampgirl: Within reason.

Edwardcullen: remember what I asked u after we had that voting thing?

Vampgirl: O yeah, we had already decided that I was gonna b immortal.

Edwardcullen: yes but do u remember

…

Vampgirl: I think so

Edwardcullen: well?

Vampgirl: can we not do this over IM?

Edwardcullen: wud u say yes if I came over there?

Vampgirl: maybe…

Edwardcullen is no longer logged on.


	5. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
